


Bro's Beautiful Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Incest - Later Chapters, M/M, Possible Character Death, Stridercest - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, so many tears, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is super depressed, and a mute. BroDave stuff. Feels, yo. Most of it is Dave's point of view. First chapter is at least I might switched pov's on chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro's Beautiful Boy

Dave was sitting in his apartment bored as ever. Usually he would text his best friend John, or occasionally Jade. Both of those ideas didn't seem that great at the moment considering he did not want to talk to them, because it would be a conversation based on nothing which would cause it to end shortly. Rose seemed like a better alternative, but she would use her physiology stuff to figure out what was wrong. It would just be the normal problem though. Dave was depressed that he couldn't speak. He was a mute that no one really wanted to even be near since it was already weird enough that he looked like a demon, because of his eyes. He tried covering them up to shield them from the outside world, but apparently that didn't work. One time he tripped which sent his aviators skidding across the floor and kids stared at him while calling Dave various names. It was horrible he felt like he was cursed with so many horrible things. Dave also hated his body. He hated the pale skin, freckles, and well of course his red eyes that everyone hated. He starved himself hoping that he could look like those models on his brother's website, or in the vogue magazines.

He was sadly proud of one thing that he could see his ribs now and he hoped the collar bones would show up too since he figured they were just hidden under fat. To add to it all his three friends were all he ever had, so he appreciated that even though they probably secretly hated him and only talked to him out of pity. His brother didn't give a flying fuck since he usually was drunk, partying, or fucking random strangers in and out of the apartment. Dave was getting pretty sick of it all as he stared at the notebook in his hands. It contained many letters contemplating on ways to kill himself and suicide notes. He thought about maybe leaving one out and jumping off the roof the most. The thought was one of the quicker ones besides grabbing the bottle of pills in the medicine cabinet. Ending it all sounded amazing right now especially since he was at his limit. Tears were dripping on the notebook, but the scarlet eyed boy refused to acknowledge they were his. Dave stood up and walked into the bathroom slowly. He grabbed a small bottle he brother used sometimes for his hangovers while walking into the kitchen and grabbing a glass of applejuice. He sat on the couch placing his notebook on a specific page saying how much he hated himself and he was sorry. No one would care even if they found it. Everything was surreal as he finished his drink off and started taking the pills one by one out of sheer fear. Suddenly Dave felt tired and he laid down closing his eyes while everything started fading into darkness.

Dave woke up in an unfamiliar room hooked up to an IV. He was in the hospital and silently cursed himself. There's another reason he was a complete failure. He couldn't even kill himself properly. The young boy looked around finding his shades forgotten and no one was around. Someone must of found him and brought him in. It must have been Rose dropping by for a visit since they hadn't pestered or contacted each other in awhile. After pressing the button to order nurse at least twenty times one finally came with a fake beaming smile on her face. "What do you need, honey?" They must not of know he wasn't able to talk and pointed towards some paper and a pen on a nearby table. "Oh, that's your paperwork. Here let me find some different paper." He watched her scurry off and run back with both items and handed them to him. Before she walked away Dave scribbled down,"I can't speak." On the paper and she nodded somewhat understandably. "You need anything then?" Dave hated her joyful tone. She wasn't all that bad looking though short ginger colored hair, thin, rosy cheeks.

That didn't mean Dave liked her though just admired. Quickly he wrote down,"Who brought me in?" It wasn't very obvious to him, but it seemed to be to her. "A tall man, and blonde. Does that ring any bells?" It wasn't a great description, but it surprisingly enough was his brother. "That's my Bro..." He wrote down on the paper while his lips tugged down into a slight frown. Did that mean he cared? No, probably not. Just making sure it didn't look like he was being abusive... Even if he was sometimes. "That all you need, sweetie?" Dave nodded and she walked away leaving the paper and cheap black ink pen there. He started drawing various things on it and some rhymes. Just because he was hospitalized didn't mean writing down some raps wasn't going to happen. He continued doing so for maybe an hour before a different nurse chimed in that he had a visitor. Behind her was his brother and he was carrying one of Dave's old bookbags in his hand then walked in. Bro pulled up a chair next to his bed and he watched his bro sigh. "Kid, what the hell?!" There was some rage mixed in with sympathy, but it still made Dave cringe and frown a bit. "Why would you even think about offing yourself?"

His brother's voice sounded like he was trying to calm himself while Dave's brows furrowed and tears pricked his eyes. He didn't understand. Dave didn't get why Bro did not just leave him to die. He did not care, so why was he trying so hard? Dave grabbed one of the used papers and threw it at him which was useless since it didn't have any effect. He cried soundlessly into his palms, but could see Bro opening it. That paper just had his and the nurses conversation on it, but the older of the two looked at it carefully. "Dave. Fuck... Calm down, okay?" Dave did just a little, so it was reduced to sniveling and occasional hiccups. "Okay. We're going to talk." It wasn't even a question just a command telling him that he didn't have a choice in the matter. He watched as Bro picked his bookbag up and set it on the bed first pulling his journal out and laying it on Dave's lap. "What is this?" Dave picked up the pen and began writing. "It's my journal." He smiled weakly trying to show he felt accomplished with it. His brother didn't look like he approved since he wasn't exactly smiling, but Bro didn't smile anyways so he didn't know. "Dave... Shit. Well... I brought you some food. You better fucking eat it too. Doctor said you have anorexia and you have to stay a few more nights, because you're on suicide watch." Tears threatened to start flowing again, but he blinked them back. That did explain though why the nurses were being so nice, or why anyone was being nice to him for that matter. He looked back up at the other's concerned face. "Why did you do it?" Dave heard his brother question. The small boy paused before writing down an answer. "No one needs me." Bro picked up the paper and sighed again. "All of your little friends are worried sick. I told them you're okay though."

Dave thought it over. His friends cared. He expected them to shrug it off. His brother still didn't seem to care at all though. Dave gritted his teeth and angrily wrote on the paper. "Get out." Bro quirked a brow and laughed. Now Dave just felt insulted at the chuckle. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" He wrote it on the paper more than enough times while tears shed and he was sitting on the edge of the bed pounding on his brother chest with his head leaning against his shoulder. After staying there crying and fisting his brothers shirt he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him into the other's lap. He felt a pair of chapped lips against his forehead and hands rubbing comforting circles in his back. Dave froze. This was weird. Hiis brother was showing affection towards him. He wanted to accept it, but remained tense. Dave couldn't shake the feeling that this is what he wanted. This is what he always wanted and now he was getting it. It was overwhelming and Dave didn't realize he was crying again and his brother was kissing his cheeks and forehead over and over. His whole body trembled and he laid there for a little while before Bro slipped him back in his bed where he fell asleep. When he woke up again no one was there anymore. Dave couldn't stop thinking about seeing his brother actually showing him some form of love. Dave loved him. He loved his brother more than he really should and now he loved him back. That thought stuck in his mind before a male nurse told him that he brother brought some food the day before, but he fell asleep and it spoiled.

Dave's bookbag was still on the floor, so he gathered he strength to crawl to the end of the bed and retrieve it from the floor. He sat back down cross legged and started going through the contents. The notebook was back in there along with some pens, a few of his books that he didn't really read, and a small red book that he pulled out. This wasn't his, was it? It was leather, red, and smelled new. Maybe his Bro bought it or something. He opened it up finding his assumption correct. It had written in the others beautiful handwriting. "To Dave. From Bro. Use this one right, okay? Love ya, kiddo." Dave smiled slightly. He did love him. The rest of the contents of the book were empty lines besides on the last page where a photo of him and Bro when Dave was a baby. He guessed Bro wanted him to have something and this was it. It was sentimental though, so it seemed okay. He flipped back to the front and started writing. Dave wrote about good positive things instead thinking it was finally okay. He could cheer himself up with this book.

For the rest of the day he watched TV and wrote in his new journal while tossing the other in the trash. His brother didn't visit. No one did. He felt kind of upset that he didn't come back, but Bro was probably just working. He was being discharged, but his brother never came. Instead someone else drove Dave to his apartment. It was Rose's mom, which counted as an alternative guardian apparently since Miss  LaLonde or Roxy was close to Bro. He was looking around the apartment finding no one there. Dave walked into Bro's room after getting settled back in his own room. It was empty as ever and he laid in the other's bed while rewarding himself with some pizza since he felt like he was good enough for his brother now. He hasn't eaten anything at the hospital, besides drinking AJ or water. Eventually he fell asleep and woke up to the loud sound of drunk giggling and moans.

It sounded like a girl, but Dave kept denying in his head that it was. He walked into the living room seeing his brother and some random brunette women naked on the couch. It broke Dave's heart instantly. He ran to the bathroom shakily getting on his knees in front of the toilet while shoving his fingers down his own throat making him throw up the pizza he recently ate. He wasn't good enough. Dave was a fat, sick bastard. Bro didn't love him. It was all a lie. Dave laid on the floor shaking and crying while making himself throw up to the point where it was just bile. He must of passed out, because the next thing he heard was his brother flushing the toilet that held Dave's stomach contents from the day before. Then he was being shaken fully awake by the other. "Dave are you sick?" He smiled and shook his head in a 'no' motion. "Then what's up?" Dave just smiled again and shook his head. His brother knew what had happened at this point, but he was unaware of what triggered it. He stood up walking over to the sink and began brushing his teeth along with gurgling mouthwash.

Dave must have been getting the vile taste out of his mouth for awhile due to the fact when he turned around his brother was already gone, that or he flashstepped out of the room. Dave walked to his brother's room while holding his stomach and slowly pushed the door open. He couldn't believe what he saw. Bro fucking Strider was crying. His brother was actually shedding tears. That never happened, so he was confused to as if why he was. He sat there for a moment just trying to take the situation in. Why was he crying? Dave could faintly hear him mumble a few things along the lines of "God I'm such a failure" and "Better off without me..." The boy slipped out of the room finding it easier somewhat considering he did not want to confront his brother in that state of mind, especially since he probably still had a hangover. Dave walked to his own room and shut the door while locking it. It's not like it would stop his brother from getting in. It just gave Dave some form of security.

He stripped himself of his clothes standing in just his boxers while standing in front of a full body mirror. Ribs were sticking out which Dave lightly traced along with his all too noticeable veins and horribly pale skin. He was smiling so brightly, but he was also crying. The tears were running down his face until he attempted to wipe away the bitter salty liquid and sat on the floor. Dave grabbed the journal his Bro had got him. It was all he had that actually proved that he still loved him, right? He opened it up and took the picture out staring at it. He was so young in this photo maybe two or three. "Bro's lil shit" as the other would say. Now he was just ignored. He was nameless. Dave didn't fit anymore. You can only give something like him a label. A label that says 'broken' or at least that's how he felt all the time. It wasn't like Bro gave a flying fuck anyways. The tears were fake they had to be. If he loved the boy he wouldn't have fucked that girl. Dave sighed, but it turned into a weak sob after standing up and heading over to his closet. He grabbed a meaningless black sweater and some loose jeans that he wore to hide how thin he was getting.

These clothes were so old since he had been starving himself everything from the past few years still fit. Dave used to be a healthy 150 pounds and for being 15 that was pretty good. Now he was 110 or as he was aware. He used to be kind of plump around certain areas from various baby fat and some muscle. That started going away after he got made fun of constantly about his appearance. It was also that time of month to weight himself. He scurried to the bathroom and crawled on to the scale. He reached his goal. 97 read the red numbers flashing. His original was 100, but this seemed some what better. He figured if he started eating again he would just gain more weight, so that meant that he just couldn't stop. Dave walked back out seeing the female from earlier passed out on the couch wearing just a blanket. Usually his 'friends' would be gone by now. He frowned and look at her beautiful, healthy, long, and brown hair. Her curves and perfect chest. It was obvious that the sheet wasn't covering that much, but he felt disgusted with himself. She was amazing drop dead gorgeous and maybe if he looked like her Bro would pay attention to him. Maybe even give the red eyed thing the love he craved. There was a camera laying near the futon.

Dave walked over to it curiously and played the video back from the night before that his brother probably uploaded to his site. Either way he turned it on watching his brother senselessly fucking the women laying on his couch. For a moment he just imagined himself being her place. Withering beneath Bro, being his bitch for the night. That seemed absurd thought, but... No. It was wrong. He loved Bro never in that way though. Dave walked back to Bro's room finding him sitting and typing away on his computer. Probably editing the site. That's all he ever does on that damn computer. He pushed the door open and walked behind him tapping his shoulder. His brother quirked a brow. It was funny how stoic his face looked looked considering that he just saw him crying not even five minutes ago. "What is it, Kid?" He pulled Bro's chair back a bit and walked in front of him hugging him tightly. Expectantly his brother didn't exactly hug him back automatically.  He did pull Dave into his lap again like at the hospital and this time pulled the boy closer as if trying to cover any gaps between the two. It was strange again, but Dave made a bold move. He pressed his lips against Bro's moving them despite the fact he wasn't kissing him back. After a moment his brother's hands were on his lips and passionately pressing back before pulling away.

He watched Bro reach up and pull his shades off then get rid of his own. Dave shut his eyes not wanting him to see the monster behind the cheap plastic rimmed shades. Slowly his eyes fluttered opened watching Bro's pupils slightly dilate. "Dave... You're so beautiful." With that he felt lips on his neck and moving up his jaw then back at his lips. He closed his own eyes and hummed appreciatively. His hands soon enough found their way to Bro's. they interlocked fingers while Dave tilted his head giving Bro more room. It didn't feel completely right, but this was how brother's loved each other in Dave's mid. "I'm going to call CPS... You deserve better than me, okay?" Dave panicked and started clinging desperately to Bro shaking his head fast while tears priced his eyes. The other was cupping Dave's face while thumbing his cheek with hurt and concern on his face. "It'll be okay, Dave. You deserve a home where someone will be able to actually take care of you." He continued shaking his head in a 'no' motion indicating he wanted to stay. Dave started breathing heavily and panicking when standing up and pacing around the room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE TELL ME IF TYPOS ARE THERE. YES. THANK YOU.


End file.
